A cluster system comprises a master system controlling a set of worker systems. A client system issues a job to the master system, which breaks it into tasks that can be executed in parallel by the worker systems. The client system stores code for execution on the cluster system, as well as output results associated with the code. Typically, the worker systems execute a code base that is stored using an interactive code window. However, sometimes it is limiting to have to execute the code using the interactive code window.